rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 88.1 Temple Hovel
(7:21:50 PM) Priceless: if Niet has suggestions on how to make this smoother, Priceless is open to this (7:23:24 PM) Niet: Go find some god who doesn't live there and convert them? (7:23:37 PM) Niet: Then get that god to order its temple people to convert. (7:23:43 PM) Niet: Get permission from the city-rulers first? (7:25:06 PM) Priceless: well, I will be looking into appropriate bureaucratic matters to establish a temple, yes. Advice on the conversion of a god, though? (7:25:25 PM) Niet: Find Sanctum, talk. (7:25:27 PM) Niet: Grant wish. (7:25:31 PM) Niet: Abuse wish-granting powers. (7:25:52 PM) Niet: We overpower the gods directly. (7:27:28 PM) Priceless: alright, what panoply do you think I should imitate to best explain the wish granting? (7:27:53 PM) Niet: Wishes? (7:28:17 PM) Niet: Or just not make it obvious. (7:29:47 PM) Priceless: hmmm (7:30:21 PM) Myrah: have your priests build a shrine to you in Great Forks, and have them allow people to ask questions about their benevolent goddess, grant a few long-distance wishes, reward the devoted and watch the plague of your worship spread. since every time someone prays to you they start building intimacy of reverence (7:32:47 PM) Lian: Or if you just wanted to take out the head you could pick off the gods one by one (7:33:21 PM) Niet: Right. (7:33:48 PM) Niet: Find the gods of Great Forks and conver them. (7:33:48 PM) Niet: Find some god with a temple and get it to tell its followers to worship you. (7:33:56 PM) Priceless: hmm (7:33:59 PM) Lian: especially since one generally wanders the earth and you have a tracking pony but that would be more a group thing (7:35:14 PM) Niet: Yeah, just brainwash Talespinner. (7:37:37 PM) Priceless: one moment, checking something (7:41:26 PM) Priceless: question, is there a way I can determine the official purpose for which a god came into being? (7:43:24 PM) Niet: Use that charm? (7:43:30 PM) Niet: Occult roll? (7:45:04 PM) Niet: Though, you could also just attack, or social it in the wild. (7:45:50 PM) Priceless: I am considering my options (7:49:39 PM) Priceless: I suppose I'll at LEAST go and look into what is required to claim/create a temple there. (7:53:07 PM) Priceless: as a first step (7:53:08 PM) Niet: There's always going for one of them more subtly. (7:53:44 PM) Priceless: well, my thought is that new gods/goddesses coming along isn't exactly the least common event (7:53:51 PM) Priceless: not in Great Forks (7:55:01 PM) Niet: Setting up for later good operations with the city would be a plus. (7:57:56 PM) Niet: Danzi favors massive changes in the city, right? (8:06:50 PM) Myrah: Danzi favorss people not resting on their laurels of academia (8:08:07 PM) Priceless: hmmm (8:24:32 PM) Priceless: anyway, I think, first, Priceless will look into the temple claiming rules and what the social situation is, see if there's any notably poor segments of the populace besides the slaves (8:24:57 PM) Priceless: to start off with (8:25:56 PM) Priceless: Lian? (8:25:59 PM) Niet: OK. (8:31:45 PM) Lian: looking (8:39:54 PM) Lian: I think you just prove you are what you are and fill out a form (8:40:58 PM) Priceless: and standard methods to do so would be? (8:43:00 PM) Lian: they have a ministry (8:44:18 PM) Priceless: a ministry? (8:45:56 PM) Lian: its like the DMV (8:46:01 PM) Lian: ...but for godding (8:46:30 PM) Niet: Niet accompanies. (8:48:24 PM) Priceless: what will Niet's guise be, an attendant priestess, or some other? (8:49:24 PM) Niet: Niet? (8:49:26 PM) Niet: No. (8:49:31 PM) Niet: Just, "Randomly there" (8:50:59 PM) Priceless: just randomly there? won't that stand out? (8:51:23 PM) Niet: Maybe? (8:51:29 PM) Niet: Random DB then. (8:51:44 PM) ***Priceless goes there (8:51:48 PM) Niet: I mean, even for terrestrials, you don't really tell an essence six one "No." (8:51:57 PM) ***Niet dons the form of a rather bubbly water-aspect. (8:54:40 PM) Lian: brb (9:05:13 PM) Lian: back (9:05:25 PM) Lian: there's a small line of priests (9:06:00 PM) Priceless: no gods present? (9:07:46 PM) Lian: some lesser ones (9:08:46 PM) ***Priceless is in her godly guise, and with a look of rather imperious irritation, takes a place in line (9:11:41 PM) Lian: (Perception+bureaucracy) (9:11:57 PM) Niet: `roll 9d10 (9:11:57 PM) GameServ: Niet rolled 9d10: 5 6 8 3 3 2 1 7 2 (9:12:00 PM) Niet: (2) (9:13:44 PM) Priceless: (snagging a succ) (9:13:48 PM) Priceless: `roll 8d10 (9:13:49 PM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 8d10: 5 1 2 3 8 2 6 10 (9:13:55 PM) Priceless: (4) (9:16:07 PM) Lian: its faily obvious which form to grab and what before you get to the front (9:16:55 PM) ***Priceless gets the apropriate forms and heads to the right position (9:17:37 PM) ***Niet snickers as she watches Pricelss. (9:18:23 PM) ***Priceless remotely pinches Niet. (9:18:37 PM) Niet: Niet remotely blocks. (9:23:07 PM) Lian: eventually Emerald gets to the front of the line (9:24:34 PM) ***Priceless turns in the form, which she likely filled out as would be appropriate? (9:27:27 PM) ***Niet continues to quietly snicker. (9:30:20 PM) Lian: the clerk's eyes are raised after looking it over then hands her a ticket (9:31:49 PM) ***Priceless looks it over. (9:32:29 PM) Priceless: while following most likely proper procedure, of course (9:34:15 PM) Lian: its an address (9:34:38 PM) ***Priceless seeks out said address (9:36:21 PM) Lian: its a very small hut down an alley in the dark and very hard to find (9:36:37 PM) ***Niet keeps giggling to herself. (9:37:19 PM) ***Priceless frowns, looking within (9:37:57 PM) Lian: its empty hasn't been used in a long time (9:38:11 PM) Priceless: (essence sight?) (9:39:17 PM) Lian: its a small hut (9:39:35 PM) Priceless: "Well, Niet, your thoughts?" Priceless asked curiously (9:41:44 PM) Niet: "It's just a little work. With the Least amount of effort you'd succeed." (9:41:55 PM) Niet: "Such Small tasks should be a trifle, shouldn't they?" (9:42:50 PM) Priceless: "Oh, I'm full well considering showing them up." she stated. (What are the neighboring buildings? (9:43:56 PM) ***Niet chortles. (9:46:07 PM) Priceless: "Would you stop that?" (9:47:03 PM) Priceless: (Lian? what are the neighboring buildings?) (9:48:56 PM) Lian: (Bigger but still very far from the main streets) (9:49:37 PM) Priceless: (... I mean what sorts of buildings? are they also temples? who would likely own them?) (9:50:36 PM) Lian: (Yes they are all temples lots of really small temples almost like apartments (9:54:40 PM) Priceless: (hmmm) (9:56:03 PM) Lian: (however each and every one of them is bigger than your hut and more promiment even if they are on back side streets) (9:56:39 PM) Niet: Niet giggles uncontrollably. (9:56:41 PM) Priceless: (I get the picture) (9:57:23 PM) Niet: "How do you like your temple?" (9:58:10 PM) Priceless: "Do you need to ask?" she retorted, "And what was so funny that you were laughing before this?" (10:07:32 PM) Priceless: (niet?) (10:07:46 PM) Niet: "ALl the people in line were weak or priests." (10:07:57 PM) Niet: "The more poweful gods didn't go in person, so of course they'd give you this." (10:08:24 PM) Priceless: "Which was why I suggested you go as a priestess, if only temporarily" she stated, referring to their preparations (10:12:45 PM) Niet: "I'm not your priestess." (10:12:52 PM) Niet: "And I won't do your work for you." (10:21:29 PM) ***Priceless rolls her eyes. (Lian, is there a poor quarter of sorts?) (10:23:48 PM) Lian: yeah, just behind your temple is the North quarter where the slums are. (10:29:02 PM) Niet: Niet mentally reviews any rules for what a god can do with its temple. Being as obsessive as she is, she's naturally memorized every law in the region, excluding Nexus, because a certain jerk keeps changing them every time she gets a copy. (10:29:05 PM) Myrah is now known as Danzi (10:29:09 PM) Niet: (Stunt?) (10:29:25 PM) Niet: (Int+Bureaucracy I assume?) (10:31:21 PM) Lian: (1 yes_) (10:34:52 PM) Niet: `roll 10d10 (10:34:52 PM) GameServ: Niet rolled 10d10: 1 10 10 7 2 5 5 2 9 6 (10:34:58 PM) Niet: (6) (10:46:41 PM) ***Priceless looks into which gods have some of the larger temples (10:47:10 PM) Niet: (And aren't incarnae or otherwise really high ranking?) (10:49:20 PM) Lian: Its general seinority though there are some incarna ones closer to the front (10:50:08 PM) Priceless: (uh... I'm not stealing a temple from an incarna (10:52:23 PM) Lian: its mostly more senior gods? (10:53:02 PM) Priceless: Well, which gods in a decent sized temple would be considered around my supposed seniority? (10:56:41 PM) Niet: (Does the god of slaves have a temple?) (10:56:46 PM) Niet: (Low end celestial god.) (10:58:55 PM) Lian: He has one actually close its big but close since you are near the slave area. (11:06:36 PM) Priceless: Lian: would he be in residence? (11:06:42 PM) Lian: there are ones that are smaller than the main three who are on the main streets that you can just take that's not really the problem. (11:06:46 PM) Lian: probably not (11:07:38 PM) Niet: Doesn't the guild have a way to summon him? (11:08:16 PM) Priceless: Lian: ones I can just take? (11:12:18 PM) Lian: Niet, Yes. Emerald you are more powerful than any god in the area including the big three (11:13:57 PM) Priceless: (technically, while I may be 'more powerful' due to my exalted nature, aren't I on-par with the big three essence-wise?) (11:14:09 PM) ***Priceless goes to find a decent temple to 'obtain' (11:15:33 PM) Niet: (Yeah.) (11:15:48 PM) Niet: (Seriously, go summon the god of slaves, enslave him, and then make him give you the temple.) (11:19:32 PM) Priceless: (*sigh* very well) (11:19:53 PM) Priceless: we go call forth the god of slaves wherever is appropriate (11:20:21 PM) Niet: (Or any other god.) (11:21:32 PM) Lian: (..or you could go seduce one you'd like or just build up your popularity and then force the situation) (11:25:31 PM) ***Priceless just heads to the poor quarter, first to survery things (11:27:26 PM) Lian: large number of poor and slaves who the poor are particularly cruel to (11:32:33 PM) ***Priceless finds a good square in which to get a crowd gathered. (11:34:31 PM) Lian: its findable (11:36:17 PM) ***Priceless shouts, "Poor downtrodden of Great Forks, hear me!" (11:37:59 PM) ***Niet makes sure not to stand anywher near Emerald. (11:38:04 PM) ***Niet also sighs and buries her head in her hands. (11:45:38 PM) Lian: YOu get some attention (11:48:38 PM) Priceless: "For too long has misfortune dogged your heels, for too long have you been unable to hold your heads up high! This will now end! I will end it!" she declared. (11:52:42 PM) Priceless: (1 sec, chore) (11:59:51 PM) Priceless left the room (quit: Exit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (6/21/2011 12:04:11 AM) abirkin2 [Mibbit@dm-25619.cinci.res.rr.com] entered the room. (12:04:33 AM) abirkin2: (sorry about that, net hiccup, did you post while I was gone?) (12:05:49 AM) Lian: people are listening to her (12:08:06 AM) abirkin2: "I have come, and I will deliver you from this state, fulfill your desire for success, and good lives!" (ecstatic passion kaleidoscope and extravagant revelry carnival, hopeful trust) (12:16:39 AM) abirkin2: (5 succs with it) (12:16:51 AM) abirkin2: `roll 11d10 (12:16:51 AM) GameServ: abirkin2 rolled 11d10: 9 9 3 9 9 8 9 5 2 6 9 (12:17:04 AM) Lian: Much listening (12:20:38 AM) abirkin2: "I only as a few things in return, your token worship, and volunteers to become my priestesses, who shall convey your prayers and assist me in acquiring a temple worthy of your attendance!" she declared (12:23:48 AM) Lian: (wits x2 jen) (12:24:32 AM) abirkin2: (uh... k) (12:24:32 AM) abirkin2: (1 succ) (12:24:37 AM) abirkin2: `roll 6d10 (12:24:37 AM) GameServ: abirkin2 rolled 6d10: 5 1 3 7 5 2 (12:24:40 AM) abirkin2: (2) (12:32:38 AM) Lian: (it could be a bad idea when trying to lay low to be mass transforming people) (12:33:15 AM) abirkin2: (I'm not going to be) (12:35:44 AM) abirkin2: (but I can grant non-transformative endowments too) (12:43:41 AM) Lian: (ok) (12:43:51 AM) Lian: (Charisma+performance) (12:44:28 AM) abirkin2: (throwing in 5 succs and a convic) (12:44:36 AM) abirkin2: `roll 11d10 (12:44:36 AM) GameServ: abirkin2 rolled 11d10: 7 1 1 7 9 10 8 6 1 3 6 (12:44:47 AM) abirkin2: `roll 3d10 (12:44:48 AM) GameServ: abirkin2 rolled 3d10: 8 6 10 (12:45:13 AM) abirkin2: (14) (12:49:03 AM) Lian: You get alot of female volunteers (12:49:50 AM) Niet: (Not men?) (12:54:25 AM) ***abirkin2 leads them to claim a better temple? (1:02:58 AM) Lian: (she said Priestesses) (1:03:23 AM) Lian: (if you do it that way riot) (1:03:54 AM) abirkin2: (I think Niet is suggesting that the men should want to be them too at 14 succs, but I dun mind) (1:05:10 AM) abirkin2: (Hmmm?) (1:12:57 AM) Niet: (If you lead a massive crowd of highly emotional extras to a major temple and demand they hand it over, civil order is not maintained.) (1:13:36 AM) Danzi: ((What Niet said. Might I suggest my earlier bit? Build a shrine, start small. let it grow on it's own.)) (1:16:28 AM) Niet: (Or co-opt one more subtly.) (1:16:55 AM) Lian: ((Or be patient) (1:18:02 AM) abirkin2: (elaborate, lian?) (1:20:19 AM) abirkin2: (I am suffering from (1:20:39 AM) Lian: ((YOu could build up slowly and naturally like the other gods?) (1:20:45 AM) abirkin2: 'it is bloody hot in this room' syndrome) (1:21:31 AM) abirkin2: (sure, why not, retcon my past statement) (1:22:38 AM) Niet: (They do that because they have a choice and are not, you know, roughly on par with a rank 8 or 9 diety in most key ways.) (1:24:50 AM) Niet: (Well, go after Talespinner next game?) (1:25:47 AM) abirkin2: (sure, for now, sorry, but this heat is getting to me) (1:28:48 AM) abirkin2 left the room (quit: Exit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (1:30:24 AM) Lian: ok ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights